Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls)
Buttercup is a main character is The Powerpuff Girls, and toughest member of the superhero group of the same name that protects the city of Townsville from all types of threats. Before Season 1 Buttercup, along with her sisters Blossom and Bubbles, were created two months prior to the start of the season. The professor states that it was only an accident that that they were meant to stay in the artificial gestation for much longer. Instead, they were accidentally mentally born at around five years old despite the fact that they were physically teenagers. In those two months, their only visitor was a friend of the Professor's named Kathleen Keane. She read them stories and spoke fondly of the world outside the basement where Professor John Utonium would not let them leave. Eventually, Blossom and her sisters decided to sneak out. Season 1 Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup sneaked out on the day of Elliott Meyer's inauguration. They decided to watch it, not fully knowing what an inauguration was. Blossom sent her sisters to the concession stand, and decided to check out a mysterious man watching the inauguration from the rooftops. Bubbles and Buttercup were fount by Utonium and Keane, and traversed the stair just in time to see Blossom break Mr. Grant's wrists. Tyler Osborn arrived before they could leave unnoticed. Elliott Meyer requested that Sarah Bellum bring the girls down so he could publicly introduce to the world the girls that saved his life, even naming them 'The Powerpuff Girls.' Not long after, feral dogs sent by the 'higher power' attacked Keane and Utonium. Bubbles and her sisters were successful in stopping the dogs. Buttercup left to save Utonium, and stayed behind while Blossom left to find the find feral dog. Later, the girls were taken to the park to play Frisbee, where they showed off their ability to fly, and showed off their ability to fight crime effectively against the Amoeba Boys. However, Bubbles let her opponent, Slim, know that she took much pleasure in fighting crime since it allowed her to inflict pain on people she didn't really know. Kathleen Keane insisted that they be enrolled in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Buttercup was indifferent to being in kindergarten, and accepted it as another part of life. When asked about Blossom's obvious crush on Justin Bradley, Miss Keane's TA, she remarked that she did not care as long as it did not interfere with the Powerpuff Girls. She and bubbles left to retrieve Blossom, who had cut school to watch Justin play volleyball at Townsville High School. Buttercup began to get annoyed when Blossom yelled at Miss Keane because Justin had taken a break from the kindergarten, and yelled at her when she arrived late to stop a gas station robbery. Although Blossom arrived in time to punch out Jeremy Flint, their subsequent argument allowed him to escape. Buttercup insisted that while they were physically teenagers, Justin would only see them as kindergartners, and that Blossom should accept it as fact and move on. While finding Tom Seaton in his condominium, Bubbles watch him while the argued so he would not escape like Flint had done. Buttercup continued to hold a grudge, and joked that Blossom would put Justin on her "Fave 5" after receiving a cell phone from Meyer. Blossom angrily defended that she was over Justin, and did not tell Buttercup about her venture to Priscilla Moore's house. Buttercup was oblivious to Justin's return to Pokey Oaks as she sat silently mediating on past fights such as the gas station rush. She met with Justin and Bubbles and Blossom-by-phone at the Corner Shop, where she expressed her disdain about being left out of the loop before being debriefed by Blossom and Justin. She and Bubbles left to interrogate Candace and Lacey, where she learned about The Representative. She and Bubbles again met with Justin at the Corner shop where, out of spite, Buttercup suggested that Blossom go undercover on a double date to goad Priscilla into action. When Blossom later refused, even taking the situation to Elliott Meyer, Buttercup still ridiculed her. Buttercup took Blossom's place on the date and when Bubbles ditched her to chase after Jeremy Flint, she wound up insulting Priscilla until she attacked. Buttercup saved Zachary, but would up being temporarily paralyzed by Priscilla, allowing her to escape. Afterward, she she disowned Blossom as leader. Buttercup continued to fight with Blossom for leadership, even when Elliott Meyer sent them to a hostage situation at First National Bank. Although Zane Gedge told them to take the two suspects out fast, Blossom and Buttercup would up arguing with the two brothers, with Buttercup taking Pascal Walker's side. However, because of Buttercup's support, Pascal fired a shot at his brother Rick and five at a group of hostages. Buttercup saved both brothers from each others' bullets, and Blossom saved the hostages, but Tyler Osborn suspended the girls for their near failure. Buttercup and Blossom continued to argue and one day at Pokey Oaks, they began fighting until Buttercup accidentally shoved Blossom on top of Charlotte. Miss Keane suspended them from school. Buttercup immediately went to the Corner Shop, where she spend the entire day being rude to customers. Even the Amoeba Boys were too afraid to approach them. Zachary came in, wishing to talk to Buttercup and looking for a second date, but Buttercup just threatened him until finally decided to leave. Buttercup and her sisters were soon after called by Elliott Meyer to the woods outside of Townsville to deal with a murderous mountaineer named Norman Lumpkins. She was immediately antagonistic toward Blossom when she found out that she was waiting for a call from Justin and was noticeably against retreating after their first attack against Lumpkins was halted by a barrage of bullets. Bubbles found David Wilson following them and Buttercup opposed Blossom's intention of making a plan, but was shocked to hear that she was willing to listen to Buttercup's complaints. The four of them continued on and found Lumpkins in cabin, where he kept his guns and a map of his property and surveillance screens where they found that Lumpkins had kidnapped Justin using Blossom's dropped phone and was holding him hostage in the woods. Buttercup insisted that they stick the the plan and Blossom surprised her again when she said they would be using a hostage rescue plan that was risky for Justin, but allow them to keep to their original plan. Buttercup stayed to the side as Blossom and Bubbles successfully rescued Justin. Blossom then goaded Lumpkins into shooting her outside of the red circle. She allowed herself to be shot, and Buttercup took Lumpkins into custody. Buttercup was more than happy to find out that she was reinstated as a hero, but less enthusiastic about being sent of a information gathering mission at the house of Tom Seaton, who had escaped prison the previous day. Buttercup went along with her sisters to his house that night, but pointed out that their own house was the last place an escaped convict would go since that's where the police would go first. She decided to raid the fridge and when Blossom asked her if she though Justin liked her, she conceded and admitted that he probably did. Bubbles called her sisters into Seaton's office, where there was a video on his desktop computer that ridiculed any attempts to find or capture him and dared the girls to stop him before his job was done. Blossom angrily declared that he was going down. Sometime afterward, Blossom had been called to the Corner Shop by Justin for something urgent, and Buttercup pressed her to reveal what it was that night. She chased her sister around the room until Utonium ordered them to stop. Blossom's sisters continued to badger her, so she revealed that Justin had asked her to prom in order to bait Priscilla Moore back to Townsville. Buttercup was intrigued, and pointed out Utonium's double standard when he vocally opposed any intention of Blossom's to go out with Justin Bradley. At Pokey Oaks the next day, Buttercup urged Blossom to read between the lines about Justin's proposal and even got Miss Keane to support a positive answer. Finally, Blossom agreed to give Justin an answer that night. Buttercup patrolled with her sisters that night while Blossom continued to stall on goes to Justin's house. They were called to Meyer's office, where they met a man named Stavros Stanisopoulos. He told them that he deserved retribution from his former business partner Bruno Johnson. Buttercup and her sisters begrudgingly agreed to help. He went to Bruno's office, and Buttercup was agitated that she had to wait in the waiting room. Bruno came from his meeting and agreed to meet the girls at Meyer's office. While Meyer looked over the contract, Buttercup sided with Bruno, since she felt his commitment to his employees trumped any contract to one person. Meyer eventually told them they were both at fault, and Blossom left to give Justin a refusal. Buttercup continued to hang out with Justin and the band on her off time, even taking an interest in learning bass guitar from Zachary, who was more than willing to teach. On the day before prom, she and the others were discussing Justin's love song when Jeremy Flint came in to rob the Corner Shop, unaware that the Powerpuff Girls frequented it. She and Bubbles cornered him, but Buttercup immediately left to join Gina-Marie in her argument against Zachary when Zachary revealed that he had asked Lacey to prom. Bubbles was forced to let Flint go in order to quell the argument. Buttercup went to prom the next day and was caught unaware when mercenaries led by Roger Hillenburg took the building hostage. They were divided up amongst the rooms, and Buttercup found herself in a room with Desmond Callahan, who hid his identity and impressed her with a plan to sneak out and find which other rooms were occupied. Buttercup made a distraction to allow him to escape, and once the information came back to her, Buttercup began her rescue of the other hostages successfully while Blossom defeated Priscilla Moore. Buttercup and her sisters, a few days later, met with Zachary and Gina-Marie at the Corner Shop. After talking about Justin being in the hospital, Buttercup revealed that it was obvious that Zachary and Gina-Marie were dating. She was surprised that Blossom admitted that she still loved Justin and she made the claim that Bubbles had a crush on the blond thief, which she strongly denied. Two days later, Buttercup and her sisters responded to a tip provided by Tyler Osborn that Tom Seaton had been spotted at a strip club downtown. Upon arrival, Seaton immediately revealed the existence of the Powerpuff Support Team, suggesting that the adults only cared for the girls as tools for fighting crime. Buttercup was outvoted when she suggested ignoring him, but her opposition was proven wrong when a team of Gangreen Gang members led by Desmond Callahan forced the girls to retreat. Blossom led her sisters to the PST meeting in progress at Meyer's office, and demanded to know the truth. Utonium corroborated Seaton's claims and promised to explain everything once the gang had been defeated. Buttercup an Bubbles decided to practice their fighting skills, knowing that they would have to fight the Gangreen Gang again. Buttercup was especially wanting a rematch with Desmond. In her practice with Bubbles, Buttercup got the upper hand by following her trail in the clouds, gabbing her, and slamming her on the rooftop. Bubbles, however, flipped over her sister and managed to pin her down in seconds. Buttercup demanded a rematch. That night, she and her sisters met with Tyler Osborn at Millennium Park and waited until the Gangreen Gang finally arrived. Buttercup and her sisters immediately took to rescuing hostages once the barrier fell, and Buttercup stopped three tattooed members before encountering Desmond Callahan, spotting him from killing Brooklyn Tanner. They fought, but Desmond had the upper hand and unleashed a barrage a fists. Buttercup retaliated with her own barrage, but Desmond's tattoo engulfed him in rage until he no longer felt pain. Desmond knocked Buttercup out, but his tattoo began to cause him immense pain. By the time Buttercup awake, Brooklyn had killed Desmond. Buttercup continued to rescue hostages until the ritual was over, and watched with Bubbles and Blossom and Justin declared their love for each other. Season 2 For the following month, Buttercup and her sisters worked closely with Lieutenant Zane Gedge in rounding up the remaining Gangreen Gang members who escaped after the ritual as well as accounting for all the hostages. Buttercup agreed to help Bubbles search for Jeremy Flint, the latter's crush, by helping convince Captain Osborn to put out an APB for his as well as dropping in on David Wilson, who agreed to send them footage on the ritual he had taken when he arrived in New York City, where he was moving to. Buttercup quickly grew tired of helping Bubbles find Jeremy, which she felt was a wasted effort. She took Bubbles to see Miss Keane, hoping she would talk Bubbles out of her search, but she was more interested in keeping recent developments hidden from the girls, and so she doesn't not disillusion Bubbles as hoped. Later, the two stop a regular drug deal where, luckily, the buyer turned out to be a good friend of Jeremy's. Unluckily, the man assured Bubbles that Jeremy wasn't in hiding, but had disappeared completely. Shortly thereafter, the girls received a call from Meyer indicating that Jeremy had been found at Andros Mall, but when they arrived, they found that he had been taken over by the demon summoned at Millenium Park. Jeremy immobilized Buttercup and began to read her min in a partially successful effort to trick and manipulated Bubbles against her sister. Jeremy disappeared suddenly and the girls managed to get the backup officers to safety before the building was leveled to the ground. In response to the incidence, Buttercup agreed to let Lucas Neuwirth out of prison to help discover how to stop the demon. Blossom soon after left Townsville for Oregon after watching a news report about Kubelik], leaving Buttercup home alone with Priscilla. At first, Priscilla bugged Buttercup at every moment with assistance in the simplest of tasks involving electronics, and Buttercup would take the opportunity to angst about her sisters. The night before the Professor returned from Oregon, however, Buttercup indicated that she did not think her sisters would be heroes forever and that she would continue on by herself if necessary. Priscilla offered her service as a sidekick should it ever come to that. Not long after, Priscilla is attacked by a demonic creature on the subway and manages to message Buttercup for help. Buttercup arrive and knocked the creature into submission, but it disappears. Buttercup takes Priscilla to the hospital for her cracked rib and tells Utonium and Miss Keane about the attack. Lucas Neuwirth explains that the creatures presence means that it did not come along, and that hotspots all over Townsville were full supernatural activity that the demon could use to regain its strength and re-open the demon door. Buttercup was instructed to capture a creature to use it to find the hotspots. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls (Season 1) characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls (Season 2) characters Category:Females Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Buttercup